I Miss U
by SeoltangSyub93
Summary: (bad summary) Hanya kisah tentang Taehyung yang terus meratapi Yoongi dalam kesedihannya. /Yoongi x Taehyung/Suga x V/TaeGi/TaeYoon/VGa/VSuga/Yaoi


**I Miss You**

 **Kim EunHee©** **Copyright**

 **Sad Romance**

 **K+**

 **Oneshoot**

 **V** **S** **uga / TaeGi**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **FF ini** **terinspirasi dari MV** **yang** **judul** **nya** **"You Don't Know Love".** **Pernah di po** **s** **t dengan judul yang** **s** **ama dengan pairing yang berbeda. Jadi ini bi** s **a di** s **ebut remake.**

 **Jadi kalo mera** **s** **a pernah baca, itu FF karyanya Muti^^**

 **WARNING!: YAOI, OOC, BL, alur gaje, typo dimana-mana, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **All of Taehyung POV**

Kubuka mataku perlahan, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina mataku. Aku memandang ke kanan, lalu kekiri. Ini kamarku. Aku mencari ponselku, menyalakannya. Dan terlihatlah gambar 2 orang namja. Aku dan namjaku.

Kami terlihat bahagia dengan tanganku yang merangkul pundaknya.

Lagi.

Wajah manisnya kembali terlintas diotakku.

Kusimpan ponselku dan beranjak dari ranjangku.

Aku pergi untuk menggosok gigi.

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap pigura foto yang berisi fotoku dan namjaku.

Kembali kuingat sosoknya yang manis itu.

Tatapan sayu alaminya,

Sikapnya yang lembut..

Aku sangat merindukan sosok itu.

'Kau harus melupakannya Taehyung,' Batinku miris.

Aku pun memasukkan 2 lembar roti ke sebuah toaster.

Tak lama kemudian, 2 roti itu menyembul keluar,

Sudah matang rupanya. Aku mengambil roti itu sambil mematikan toasternya, dan mengoleskan selai strawberry di roti itu.

'Selai ini kesukaannya...' Pikirku, tiba-tiba teringat dengan hal itu.

Aku memakan roti itu seraya mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

Kembali, sosok manis itu terbayang di otakku.

Bibir kissable,,

Hidung mungil,

Pipi chubby,

Surai hitam pekat,

Bahkan tatapan sayu yang dipancarkan oleh mata indahnya.

Sangat manis, menurutku.

Kutaruh rotiku diatas gelas berisi susu yang kubuat. Kupukul-pukul sofa dan kubuka lembar demi lembar sebuah buku dengan cepat.

Tak ada yang menarik.

Aku bosan, sangat.

Aku memandang kesekelilingku.

Oke, aku menyerah.

Kulemaskan tubuhku dan kembali bersandar pada sofa.

Aku terdiam. Memori-memori saat aku bersamanya kembali berputar di benakku seperti sebuah kaset yang rusak.

Saat kami berpelukan, bertatapan, bermesraan, bahkan berciuman.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi lalu beranjak dari sofa. Membuka laci lemariku dan melempar-lemparkan isinya kesembarang arah.

Lagi. Saat ia menari dengan lincahnya.

Saat ia membuat love sign yang ia tujukan padaku.

Bahkan cincin pertunangan kami pun masih kupakai.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sepasang tangan memelukku dari belakang. Aku tersenyum, aku sangat mengenal pelukan ini. Aku pun segera berbalik, namun tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

Aku tertunduk lesu dan jatuh terduduk, badanku seakan-akan tak bertenaga.

Wajahku basah.

Aku menangis.

Terisak, sambil memanggil namanya berulang kali.

Yoongi...

Yoongi...

Yoongi... Aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Aku sama sekali tak bisa melupakan dirinya dalam hidupku, berapa kalipun aku harus mencoba.

Aku begitu merindukannya, sangat merindukannya.

Aku memegang dada kiriku dan menekannya.

Disini sakit, sungguh sakit.

Aku menyesal, sangat.

Mengapa aku membiarkan ia pergi saat itu?

Mengapa aku begitu bodoh?

Mengapa hal itu harus terjadi saat itu?

Andai aku menahannya,

Pasti sekarang aku sudah bahagia bersamanya.

Ingatanku melayang pada kejadian 3 tahun lalu

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

.

.

"Tae.." Suara lembut yang kusukai itu memanggilku.

"Hm? Waeyo, hyung?"

"..."

"Katakan saja, hyungie. Ada apa?"

GREBB

Dia memelukku erat, erat sekali

"hiks.. Tae...maaf... maafkan aku... hiks"

Tiba-tiba dia terisak, membuatku panik seketika.

Aku melepas paksa pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipinya seraya mengusap liquid bening yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Ada apa, hyung? Mengapa kau menangis?" Tanyaku lembut.

"M-mian Tae, a-aku dengan bodohnya menyetujui permintaan appaku untuk pergi ke Paris dan menetap disana... hiks"

DEG

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Jangan bercanda, itu tak lucu" Aku terkekeh.

"A-aku tidak bercanda Tae, m-mianhae..." Dia melepaskan cincin pertunangan kami yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

Ia lalu memberikannya padaku, mengepalkan tanganku dengan cincin itu didalamnya.

Yoongi mencium bibirku untuk yang terakhir kali, melumatnya sedikit sebelum memelukku dan berbisik,"Saranghae, Taehyungie. Jeongmal saranghae"

Setelah itu dia berbalik, berlari jauh meninggalkanku.

Meninggalkanku dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang terselip dibenakku.

Aku membeku, tak percaya atas apa yang terjadi.

Dia.

Namja manisku.

Min Yoongi.

Pergi.

Telah pergi.

Menyadari kebodohanku, aku melempar cincin yang ia berikan padaku tadi ke tanah dengan kuat.

Aku terjatuh, duduk bersimpuh di tanah.

Tes

Tes

Hujan?

Ya, butiran-butiran air itu kini mulai menggila membasahi bumi

Bersamaan dengan airmataku yang kian menderas.

Aku menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

 **Flashback-end**

.

.

.

Kucoba berkali-kali untuk menghubunginya, namun dia menonaktifkan semua media yang bisa kuhubungi.

Aku tak bisa menyusulnya kesana. Belum, karena aku tidak kaya.

Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah dan mulai bekerja, mengumpulkan uang untuk menyusulnya ke Paris. Tinggal sedikit lagi, dan aku akan langsung menyusulnya kesana.

Aku sungguh merindukanmu

Yoongi..

Kumohon kembalilah padaku

Aku mencintaimu

Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu barang sedetik pun

"Hiks... Hyung... Aku merindukanmu... Hiks... Sungguh..."

"Kembalilah hyungie... Hiks kumohon.."

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Yoongi.. hiks"

"Akan kukabulkan semua keinginanmu jika kau kembali padaku..."

Aku terus bergumam

Aku terus berlirih

Aku terus terisak

Menangis meraung-raung

Berharap kau akan tahu dan kembali padaku

Berharap itu akan mengubah segalanya

Walau aku tahu kau takkan bisa mendengarnya

Walau aku tahu kau takkan bisa kembali

Walau aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa kau mungkin telah melupakanku

Airmata mengalir deras dipipiku. Semakin deras. Hingga mataku membengkak pun aku tak peduli.

"Yoongi... Min Yoongi... Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..." Lirihku sambil memeluk cincin pertunangan kami.

Sekonyong-konyong aku teringat cincin miliknya yang kulempar ketanah 3 tahun lalu.

Aku tersentak.

Dengan cepat aku mengusap airmataku, bergegas untuk mandi dan berpakaian rapi.

Siapa tahu masih ada disana.

Aku mengendarai sepedaku dengan cepat, berharap cincin itu masih disana.

Tak terbawa hujan dan salju

Dan semoga tak ada yang mengambilnya.

Kumohon, jika aku akan bersama dengannya lagi tetaplah disana.

.

Sesampainya disana aku langsung mencarinya.

Dibawah batu, daun-daun yang berguguran, di rumput, bahkan di sungai.

Setelah sekitar dua jam pencarian, aku pun menemukannya.

Huft. Syukurlah.

Yah, itu masih disana.

Masih ditempat yang sama, terkait di akar pohon yang menonjol dari tanah. Juga dengan ukiran namaku dan namanya.

 _ **Taehyung & Yoongi**_

Dengan mata berbinar aku mengambilnya dan berniat untuk pulang. Besok aku akan menyusulnya kesana.

Namun..

BRUK

"Ah, mianhae" Ucapku pada namja mungil berambut soft pink yang baru saja kutabrak hingga ia terjatuh. Aku tak melihat wajahnya, karena ia terus menunduk saat aku membantunya berdiri.

Kulitnya sangat halus, sama seperti Yoongi hyung ..

"Tae..."

DEG

Suara ini..

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat, ah.. Kurasa aku sudah mulai gila.

GREP

Tiba-tiba ia memegang tanganku yang sedang menggenggam cincin yang baru saja kutemukan.

"Taehyungie..."

DEG

Aku terkesiap. Mataku membulat saat namja mungil itu mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang cantik.

Wajah cantik nan manis yang kurindukan

"Yoongi..."

"Aku kembali, Taehyungie..." Dia tersenyum manis.

Senyum yang amat kurindukan.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menyentuh wajahnya dengan perlahan.

Cantik dan manis.

Sosok yang kurindukan kini berada tepat dihadapanku

Ia turut mengangkat tangan kirinya

Memperlihatkan jari manisnya yang seakan minta diisi oleh cincin yang sepasang denganku.

Aku pun menyematkan cincin yang ku genggam tadi ke jari manisnya.

Saling tersenyum, malah merasa canggung padahal kami sama-sama rindu.

Tanpa aba-aba aku memeluknya erat, sangat erat.

Dan airmataku mengalir lagi.

"hiks.. Yoongi... Yoongi... hiks Yoongi..." Aku memanggil namanya berulang kali. Merapalkannya seperti mantra yang akan membuatnya selalu bersamaku.

Ia melepaskan pelukanku dan memandang wajahku yang sembab.

"T-Tae waeyo? Apa kau tak senang bertemu denganku?" Ia mempoutkan bibir pinknya yang sungguh menggoda itu.

Aku terkekeh sambil mengusap airmataku. "Tidak"

Dia memasang wajah kesal dan berbalik, namun dengan cepat aku membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa? Katanya kau tak senang bertemu denganku?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku memang tak senang bertemu denganmu hyung, tapi aku bahagia bertemu denganmu"

"Yah! itu sama saja!" Dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Aku terkekeh, ia terlihat lucu sekali dimataku.

"Mengapa kau mengubah model rambutmu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku merindukan model rambutmu yang dulu"

"Eoh? Kau tak merindukanku?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, hyung. Haha,,sudahlah" Ucapku dan mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

Dekat, semakin dekat sampai akhirnya bibir kami bersentuhan.

Saling melumat, mengecup, menghisap, menjilat dan bertukar saliva.

Tak ada nafsu, hanya sebuah ciuman hangat yang Menunjukkan bahwa kami saling mencintai dan merindukan satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Holaa~ ini FF kedua yang Muti po** **s** **t di FFn ^.^/**

 **Corat-coret di kotak revie** **w** **apa aja yang haru** **s** **diperbaiki yaa~**

 **S** **aran, kritik (tapi jangan bikin nyelekit :3), pujian (pede banget-_-)** **s** **emuanya Muti terima :D**

 **Muti** **s** **uka** **S** **uga dipa** **s** **angin** **s** **ama All Member, tapi lebih** **s** **uka kalo** **S** **uga** **s** **ama V ato Jimin ato JHope '-')/**

 **Akhir kata, RnR plea** **s** **e?**


End file.
